deltabetazetafandomcom-20200214-history
Ashley Martin
A member of the Martin family and a Nereid, Ashley is new to Ravencrest. This hasn't stopped her from raising a stir in the town's Unseen community, however. Like Tracy Locke and Cindy Harper, Ashley transformed from male to female on her sixteenth birthday, as her Unseen nature fully manifested within her. Since then, she has relentlessly worked to discover more about her home and its unique denizens. She is favorably known among the Coven due to her efforts to recover the Orb of Aka Manah from Lake Crowley as well as The Harpers due to her friendships with Carly and Cindy Harper. Personality Ashley is a bright and cheerful individual, willing to stand up for what she believes in... even if it is dangerous. She is very observant, and easily capable of "putting two and two together". She doesn't desire to be popular and she is always willing to lend a helping hand around people in need. History Ashley moved to Ravencrest with his family at the end of August, 2011. To him, the move was very sudden and he disliked that it was occuring so close to his birthday. However, the reasoning behind this was quickly revealed: on his birthday, he transformed into a Nereid... and a woman. The new girl was soon informed that the sudden move and the choice of Ravencrest were due to her parents knowing all along that she would become a girl on her sixteenth birthday. After realizing that there was absolutely no way back to being a guy, Ashley decided to try her best to adapt to her new body and life. As Ashley became more adept in her role as a girl, she began to turn her attentions to Ravencrest itself. She quickly learned that her family wasn't alone in the world of non-Humans, and that the town was full of the Unseen. Her first contact with an Unseen was with Melissa Williams, the school nurse at Ravencrest High. Following that, she began training at the Harper Dojo after a violent confrontation with a local bully, Sean. Tensions ran high between Ashley and the Harper siblings at the dojo, but things calmed down when both sides finally revealed that the other were Unseen. Ashley finally made her mark on the town when a strange corruption began spreading through Lake Crowley. She was one of the first people to realize that something was wrong, and elected to help out in any way she could. She got her chance when it was discovered that an unknown artifact inside the lake was causing the corruption. Ashley volunteered to enter the lake and recover the artifact, in leiu of any better plan. She was successful in retrieving the artifact, but not before it nearly killed her. Following the incident, the Coven assured the Martins that Nereids would always have a place in Ravencrest. Relationships Leslie and Jan Ashley's two best friends. They met on her very first day of school and have stuck with her since. Both are very glad that Ashley doesn't care very much about being popular. Max Ashley's current boyfriend. He strongly suspects that Ashley is more than she seems, but is unwilling to take extreme measures to prove it. The Harpers Ashley has a positive relationship with the Harper family, particularly with Cindy and Carly. Carmilla Ashley met Carmilla once in an unusual confrontation. She aroused the vampire's curiosity, and the incident at the lake certainly validated it. She never gave Ashley her name, but they may yet meet again... Category:Characters Category:Nereids